Mais pourquoi?
by Zorette
Summary: Slt !!! c'est ce que pense Harry de certaines choses, de certaines personnes. il se rend compte de bcp de chose... REWIEWS !!!!!!!!!


*Titre : Mais pourquoi ?  
  
*Auteur : Zorette  
  
*Disclamer : Les persos sont à J.K. Rowling, mais les « convictions » du perso principal sont à moi !!!  
  
*Chapitre unique  
  
*L'idée m'est venue un soir, en regardant la télé « Tubes d'un jour, tubes de toujours », y'a la chanson « Mannathan# -Kaboul » qui passe et ça m'a inspiré... (# vive l'hortographe...)  
  
*C'est sous forme de « journal », y'a pas de dialogues, c'est juste ce que pense quelqu'un. ( !!! Pas d'histoires d'amour !!! Dsl...)  
  
*!!! Lisez jusqu'au bout !!!  
  
Et rewiewez si vous en avez envie, ça fait toujours plaisir !!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mais pourquoi ?  
  
Aujourd'hui, je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose d'important. De très important... Bien sur, ça remet tout en cause, Dumbledore le premier. Cette chose, c'est juste un pourquoi, un comment. Oui, pourquoi Voldemort est-il devenu comme ça ? Quoi, c'est vrai ! On ne veut pas tuer des gens comme ça, sur un coup de tête ! Non, franchement, y'a quelque chose qui cloche. Personne n'a jamais essayé de le comprendre ! Ils l'ont tous rejeté, sauf ceux qui croyaient en lui. Enfin, ceux qui recherchaient le pouvoir, ou ceux qui ne voulaient pas mourir, qui avaient trop peur. Avant de devenir le monstre qu'il est maintenant, il était un homme, comme les autres. Il a même été un enfant, un adolescent comme les autres.  
  
Seulement voila. Il a choisi le mal, comme d'autre on choisi le bien. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi faut-il faire ce choix ? Pourquoi cette guerre du bien contre le mal ? Je repense à une phrase que m'avait dit Voldemort lors de ma première année : « Il n'y a ni le bien, ni le mal, seulement le pouvoir ». Bien sur que je ne l'ai pas cru. Mais il y a du vrai là-dedans. Il n'y a ni le bien, ni le mal, mais juste un Equilibre entre les deux. Pourquoi prendre tout de suite les extrêmes ? Si Voldemort et Dumbledore n'avaient pas commencé dans de telles proportions, peut-être qu'il n'y aurait jamais eu autant de morts des deux côtés. Ils sont autant coupable tout les deux. Si ils se seraient arrêté plus tôt ou même si ils n'avaient jamais commencé, des milliers de vies auraient été épargnées... comme mes parents...  
  
Un simple pacte. Ils arrête tout les deux. Ils rétablissent l'Equilibre. Mais se sera dur. Je sais ce que vas dire Dumbledore : « c'est lui qui a commencé ! », et l'autre va répondre « même pas vrai ! ». Pire que des gamins ! A leur âge...  
  
D'accord, ce n'est pas tout à fait de leurs fautes. D'autres ont commencé avant eu. Godric Griffondor et Salazar Serpentard, par exemple. D'ailleurs, ne sont-ils pas leurs descendants ? Voldemort, oui. Mais Dumbledore ? Je me risque à penser que oui. Et puis le fait de garder les quatre maisons à Poudlard, n'est ce pas le meilleur moyen pour accentuer ces différences ? Jamais un griffondor ne sera sympa avec un serpentard, et vice-versa. Comme Drago et Moi. C'est idiot. On aurait peut-être pu devenir amis ! Qui sait... Je commence à en avoir marre de toutes ces hostilités. Surtout avec Rogue. Il possède un sacrée couche de fierté, celui-la ! Il en veut tellement à mon père, pour lui avoir sauvé la vie... en vouloir à quelqu'un parce qu'on est vivant... Je n'aurais jamais cru entendre ça de toute ma vie ! Mais peut-être qu'avoir une dette envers son « meilleur ennemi », ça ne doit pas être très agréable. N'est ce pas, Peter...  
  
Et puis tout ça a fait trop de victimes innocentes. Comme mon parrain. Comme les parents de Neville. C'est trop. Beaucoup trop ! Il faut faire cessé tout ces massacres ! Même si Voldemort gagne, il aura gagné quoi ? De gouverné le monde. Et alors ? Ca se trouve, se sera mieux, (pourquoi pas !) même si j'en doute un peu. Ce qu'il faut, c'est aller leurs parler. Mais je doute que j'ai le temps de parler à Voldemort, il me tuera avant. Mais je n'ai plus grand-chose à perdre ! Sauf ma vie. Ma vie contre des centaines d'autres épargnées, ça vaut le coup ? Bien sur que oui. De toute manière, je devrais encore affronter Voldemort, et il se peut bien que j'y reste. Il faut que j'essaie.  
  
Même si mon destin est voué à cette guerre du bien contre le mal, je ferai tout pour éviter ça...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alors, comment vous avez trouvé ? Je peux faire une suite, si vous voulez ou laissez ça comme ça ! A vous de voir ! Mais dans tout les cas, REWIEW, please ! Ca fait toujours plaisir !  
  
~Zorette~  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * (Oh que c joli !!!!! lol ) ~ * ~ 


End file.
